


Senses

by testtickles



Category: The Lost Legacy, Uncharted (Video Games)
Genre: Chloe and Nadine are girlfriends, F/F, Sam is annoying, nadine knows an ancient artifact, they both like wine
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-18
Updated: 2017-09-18
Packaged: 2018-12-31 01:54:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,493
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12121995
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/testtickles/pseuds/testtickles
Summary: Chloe, Nadine, and Sam went out for dinner on the last night they were all together. Sam was going to his brother’s residence to tattle on Nadine; Nadine and Chloe didn’t have any plans for their next adventure. The restaurant’s food was much tastier than MRE’s, even though the freeze-dried beef stew was growing on Chloe. Maybe tonight would kickstart her five senses; they’d dulled from the constant pain of treasure hunting.





	Senses

**Author's Note:**

> steak salad isn't the only nadine ate last night

“Oh. My. God. Chloe, you’re in love with her?” Chloe damn near smacked Sam for his forwardness. That was what she got for hanging with Nadine; hardly putting up with men. Oh well. That was just one of his qualities. 

Chloe, Nadine, and Sam went out for dinner on the last night they were all together. Sam was going to his brother’s residence to tattle on Nadine; Nadine and Chloe didn’t have any plans for their next adventure. The restaurant’s food was much tastier than MRE’s, even though the freeze-dried beef stew was growing on Chloe. She ordered a crisp sirloin and a bottle of Cabernet Sauvignon to share with Nadine even though she preferred peach rum or whiskey. Sam ordered a thick burger with almost every topping and an Indian beer. She forgot what Nadine ordered, but it smelled delicious when it arrived at their outdoor table.

“I can’t see how. She’s scary.” Sam said, his wrinkled face contorting into a frown. 

Chloe shrugged. “I think scary works for her. Sure as hell works for me.” She took a shallow sip of wine and smiled. “Don’t let her catch you saying that.” She set the drink down and cut off a bite of steak. 

“I’m leaving tomorrow. Why can’t I say anything I want to her?”

“You might not leave?” Chloe reasoned, plucking the steak off her fork and her taste buds exploded with flavor. “Son of a bitch, I missed that,” she said under her breath. Chloe couldn’t remember the last time she actually good steak. Maybe tonight would kickstart her five senses; they’d dulled from the constant pain of treasure hunting. 

Sam drank deeply from his pint glass and wiped his mouth with the back of his hand. After taking a bite from his large burger, he finally spoke again. “Where are you guys going next?” He asked. Chloe was pretty sure he didn’t care, and that he only wanted to keep things from getting quiet. P!nk had a great quote for silence, “the quiet scares me ‘cause it screams the truth.” She played the song in her head before answering.

“Dunno. Iceland, for sure.” She sighed with a smile, the memory of driving around the Ghats played in her mind’s eye. “Maybe… Africa? We could search for mammoth remains or another lost civilization.” Chloe sounded downright bored until Nadine touched her shoulder. 

“The ice age piquing your interest, Frazer?” She watched Chloe’s eyes crinkle when she smiled. She couldn’t help but grin too. The butterfly bandage on her eyebrow tugged on her skin as she smiled and filled it her with an odd sense of pride.

“Nah. I took you to India. It’s only fair if you take me to Africa or Scotland, seeing as Ross isn’t exactly an African surname.” Nadine’s light touch lingered until she sat next to her. “We can pay a visit to ‘ol Nessie in her loch or the Edinburgh Castle.”

Nadine hummed in thought and looked over at her steak-salad-looking meal, spearing a few leaves with her fork. “Whatever you want, Frazer.” She watched as Chloe bit her lip and looked at her plate. She’d probably regret saying those words later. “Heard about the Kruger Millions down in South Africa, if you’re looking to do some exploring.” 

“Millions, huh? Guess that’d set me even with you, seeing as you have fifty percent of the Tusk.” She playfully kicked Nadine’s shin and slightly jumped when Nadine’s warm palm rested on her knee. 

Sam leaned forward and glanced at each of them. “Seriously?” He asked Nadine. 

“Uh-huh. Five hundred million hidden in Mpumalanga,” she nodded, her hand gently rubbing Chloe’s knee, “according to the myth, at least.” Nadine dragged her eyes over her body and met Chloe’s eyes with a hopeful smile. 

“I’m on board.” Chloe responded and shut her eyes. Nadine’s short fingernails scratched her skin and erected goosebumps on her legs. Her nerves buzzed and Chloe thanked her silently for it. Three more senses to knock out and she’d be satisfied. 

After they’d split the check, the trio waited for a taxi. Sam lit a cigarette and made sure not to blow any smoke in their direction. Chloe’s stomach was full and she was ready to sleep; that was apparent as she nodded off and rested her head on Nadine’s shoulder. If she minded it, she didn’t voice her opinion. “Dinner was fantastic, guys.” Chloe murmured. Nadine murmured in agreement and Sam nodded. 

Despite Sam’s best efforts, the smell of cigarette smoke filled her nose. Chloe didn’t mind because it reminded her of her father. He used to smoke in his office but rarely did it in front of her mum or Chloe herself. She tilted her head and breathed gently on Nadine’s neck. Chloe smirked when Nadine jerked her shoulder: an instinctual reaction to being tickled. 

“Sorry, love.” She said with very little apology in her voice. “I’m just tired, that’s all.” Nadine snaked her arm around Chloe’s waist and held her upright. 

“We’ll be back at the hotel soon enough.” She reassured her. Nadine’s voice changed to that of a person talking to a pet. And it shocked her. Chloe inhaled deeply and blocked out the scent of smoke. Nadine smelled like ginger and some sort of tree. Sandalwood, maybe? She was about to ask before a dingy taxi pulled up to the curb and the driver waved them in. They piled in with Chloe in the middle and the two on either side. Sam told him the address and they started the drive. 

Chloe leaned on Nadine’s shoulder again.  _ Once more _ , she thought,  _ with gusto _ . She tested the waters with a barely-there kiss on the side of her throat. No noise of disagreement or a vocalized ‘stop’, so she continued. Two more soft pecks and Nadine didn’t flinch at all. She placed her palm on Chloe’s knee again and gave her a gentle pat. Sam was looking out the window to watch the other cars and the market fly by in a whirl of evening colors. He looked sick of third-wheeling. 

Nadine chuckled as Chloe whined when she pulled away from her. “I’m going to have to carry you out of the taxi if you keep this up.” She grinned slyly, aware of Chloe’s previous touches and playing innocent. She tugged up the legs of Chloe’s shorts and teasingly tickled her thigh. 

She giggled and relaxed under Nadine’s fingers. “God, I am going to  _ love _ sleeping in an actual bed tonight.” Chloe sighed and looked out Nadine’s window. “Think you’ll rest easy?” She asked. 

“I had some things planned,” she dropped her voice to a low whisper, “if only my partner was awake enough to participate.” Nadine’s voice dripped like sweet honey and Chloe couldn’t resist her.

Chloe’s eyes narrowed as she tilted closer. “Sharing is caring, love.” She recited. Nadine’s hot palm was flat against her thigh and warmed her right up.

“Maybe later,” she said hurriedly as the taxi neared their hotel. Sam paid the fare and they hopped out. The receptionist looked a bit sleepy but still smiled respectfully at them. Chloe nodded at her and nearly fell into the elevator. Her legs felt like jelly, and not because she was tired.

They said their goodbyes for the night and headed to their rooms. Chloe’s once-bleary face had a new hint of energy. She flopped onto her messy bed anyway and kicked off her boots. “Now that we’re alone,” she started with a grin, “spill the tea.”

Nadine stepped out of her hiking shoes and pulled off her socks. She made sure the door was locked and kneeled on the bed. “I was thinking about taking everything off of you and ravaging you,” Chloe’s face flushed and her heart picked up speed, “but it’s obvious you’re drowsy.”

She brushed back her stray bangs and hiked her black shirt up to her sternum, revealing a tight sports bra. “C’mon, Nadine. It’s whatever I want, right?” She wrapped her quick fingers around her wrists and set Nadine’s hands onto her hips. The action was give or take. Nadine could keep them there and kiss her, or she could fondle her whichever way she liked. She picked the latter and said, “Knew I’d regret saying that.” She pulled the bra over Chloe’s breasts and kept it on her collarbone.

Chloe was nothing short of beautiful. She was watching with anticipation and bit down on her lip again. She gasped when Nadine gave her chest a playful squeeze. She flicked her thumbs across her pierced nipples and leaned forwards to kiss Chloe. Nadine straddled her hips and stared down at her. “You’re so pretty.” She whispered. “Pretty doesn’t even cut it. Words can’t describe you.”

“Shut up,” Chloe covered her face with her hands and smiled cheekily under them. She knew it was a sure-fire way to receive more praise by saying that. 

Nadine laughed and swatted Chloe’s hands away. “Let me see you, Chloe.” 

She stopped trying to hide herself. Nadine rarely called her by her first name. It rolled off her tongue and she barely heard the  _ e _ . Chloe felt like a teenager again; flushed and nervously happy. Nadine bent her back and kissed her. She was happy that she double-checked the locked door because it assuaged the fear in her gut. Vulnerability wasn’t something she settled for unless Nadine was the one on top. 

They acted like this wasn’t their first time doing this. It was the, what, third? Sure. they slept together on the ride back to the city and during past nights but doing  _ this _ was still relatively new to both of them. Chloe took her time with Nadine, mostly because she wanted to savor each moment with her. Nadine played rough and she was fine with it. 

Nadine’s hot mouth moved from her lips down her throat, her breath tickling her as she went. “Is this payback?” Chloe asked. She didn’t answer and sucked a forming bruise onto her skin. 

“Be more specific, Frazer.” She rumbled against Chloe’s throat and sent vibrations along her spine. 

Chloe brushed the back of Nadine’s neck and curled her finger around a lock of brown hair. “Kissin’ you earlier? Tickling you?” She made a pleased noise when Nadine’s tongue dragged itself along her collarbone. “Fuck me,” she gasped with closed eyes. 

“I’m trying my best.” Nadine scooted backwards awkwardly and enveloped her nipple with her mouth. She swirled her tongue carefully across the silver studs protruding from each side and elicited a sweet moan from Chloe. “These must’ve hurt,” she inquired, circling her other nipple with a finger and gently tugging it. 

“It’s been a long time since I had them pierced. I think it was after a party in college.” She recalled with another gasp as Nadine’s teeth barely dug into her supple flesh. “You’re  _ inhibiting _ my ability to speak, Nadine,” she tossed in a larger word to emphasize her false frustration. 

“I can stop if it’s bothering you,” she offered, moving her head away from her. Chloe dragged out a ‘no’ and pulled her back down, “that’s what I thought,” Nadine teased. She moved her head lower and licked her way down to Chloe’s waistline. 

They locked eyes and Nadine kept it that way as she slid the jean shorts down to her feet and her underwear followed suit. She caressed her mound and never broke eye contact. Chloe had her hand clamped over her mouth and barely managed to keep her eyes open. The mounting pleasure spiked as Nadine slowly ran her finger along her soaked slit. Her eyes were filled with fog as she struggled to maintain the bond.

“Oh my god, just do it. Please,” she whined helplessly and thrusted her hips upward. Nadine smirked and pushed her back down.

She breathed hotly onto Chloe’s choppy hairs and took an exploratory lick. Chloe felt the wall of heat in her abdomen lurch lower and realized how quick she was going to release. “Dammit,” she whispered as Nadine scissored open her warm folds and kissed her clit. Nadine was anything if not loving with her body. She smiled into her as her musky taste bloomed in her mouth. She sucked her clit and stroked her lips, slowly pushing her middle finger into her. 

Chloe arched her back and bit her palm. “Fuck,” she whispered into her hand as Nadine flicked her tongue over her bud. She kicked Nadine’s shoulders on accident while she tried to pull her even closer and apologized swiftly. Nadine nodded with a grunt and slid her finger out, then added another. Chloe squawked and ground her hips into her face. “Oop, sorry. Hope I didn’t break your nose.” 

“That’s not the worst way to break your nose. It’d make for an excellent story.” Nadine smiled and added a third digit. 

“Shit! How many fingers is that?” Chloe gasped and jerked her hips up against her better judgement. She felt so full from Nadine’s fingers. How porn actors could somehow manage to fit an entire fist inside of them was beyond her, and she mentally gagged for thinking about it.

Nadine wiggled each one inside of her and watched with embarrassment as Chloe howled mutedly and leaked onto her hand. “Oops.” She laughed halfheartedly as Chloe took deep, ragged breaths. Nadine apologized by kissing her overly-sensitive clit and deeply thrusting again, another orgasm racing through her body. She eased her fingers out of Chloe’s entrance and sucked them clean. She made a show out of the action and made sure her partner had an ample view. 

Chloe groaned and managed to open her eyes. “That’s not fair.” 

“Nothing is fair, Frazer. It’s not fair that you came early, yet I’m not complaining.” She responded. 

“I thought the feeling was mutual. You seemed eager to get me off a second time.” Chloe retorted smartly, reaching down and barely skimming her clit. She gasped quietly at her own touch. “I’m not gonna be able to put on my knickers without orgasming again,” she whined. Nadine pulled the white comforter and sheet back, laying next to Chloe. 

“Stay half-naked then.” She threw her arm around her waist and pressed her front against Chloe’s back. Nadine fixed her black bra and shirt so they were no longer constricting her collarbone. 

Chloe realized that Nadine was the big spoon this time and felt content by that. Under all that hard-earned reputation and deep scars, Nadine was a great, big… 

“Be a dear and name a large mammal?” Chloe asked quietly. 

Nadine hugged her close and sighed. “Bear. Whale. Elephant. Lion.” She listed. 

Chloe concluded that Nadine was a great, big lion. She scooted herself even nearer and silently appreciated Nadine’s warm front, closing her eyes. Now that she was sated for the evening, her senses now heightened, Chloe listened closely as Nadine’s breath slowed into a therapeutic pace. Within minutes, she was asleep in her arms.

**Author's Note:**

> yeet thanks for reading!


End file.
